


I can hear your call

by Sivila (Prophetess_0ffl1n3)



Series: T's Childe/Aether Collection [9]
Category: genshin - Fandom, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I...I guess???, M/M, Mind Break, Mirror Sex, Not beta read we die like matachurls, Obsession, Overstimulation, Possessive Childe, Rape to Dub con, Song fic, Violent Fantasies, Womb Tattoo, Yandere, descriptions of violence, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prophetess_0ffl1n3/pseuds/Sivila
Summary: Fighting anything else wasn't the same to Childe anymore. Yet there was something else rearing its head.=====Based on the lyrics of The Wolf - SIAMÉS
Relationships: Kong | Aether & Tartaglia | Childe (Genshin Impact), Kong | Aether/Tartaglia | Childe (Genshin Impact), Tartaglia | Childe & Traveler (Genshin Impact), Tartaglia | Childe/Traveler (Genshin Impact)
Series: T's Childe/Aether Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039534
Comments: 12
Kudos: 430





	I can hear your call

**Author's Note:**

> It is...4am as I have finished writing this. I was held by the throat to finish this or else I just. Couldn't. Sleep.

_[I'm out of my head…]_

His mind was just going _crazy_. As Childe walked out and about through the dirt roads of Liyue. He shot enemies on sight, from treasure hunters to matachurls. All he wanted right now was the thrill of battle.

Yet... _nothing_ could satisfy him. Not anymore. Not after that amazing fight with the traveler in the Golden House.

Childe could remember how Aether fought so _vividly_ . The clashing of their blades rang through his head. The emotions that swirled within those golden eyes. Hurt and determination- disbelief yet there was no surprise. The usage of Anemo _and_ Geo… That _still_ stirred his stomach, spending small waves of warmth through his body.

He knew their battle was going to happen. Childe just assumed that it might've hit Aether harder than the traveler expected.

That thought alone was enough to fuel a shiver to run up his spine.

Childe sliced his hydro blade against the throat of a pyro abyss mage, and it screeched one last time before burning into dust. He sighed heavily, twirling the daggers in his hands before making them disappear. 

It wasn't the same.

_[Of my heart…]_

With each weekly spar, his feelings for the traveler only grew more and more. With each fight, they become stronger and stronger. Their heartbeats syncing to each other in the midst of battle. It was almost unbearable- this longing. 

The harbinger felt his fingers twitch. The spar this week felt rather...personal. He recalled a point of their fight where, while in his Foul Legacy form, grabbed Aether by the leg and flung him to the ground. He shivered as he remembered that satisfying _thud_ of the traveler's body hitting the cold, hard floor of the mint. He swore there were cracks where Aether had hit the ground.

Yet the blond somehow managed to use it against Childe. His body made contact with the floor, and suddenly the redhead was hit by a shockwave of jagged rocks. The rocks made contact with his chest, and Childe held himself for only a second. That single frame of time was enough for him to feel the frantic beating of his heart.

It was an amazing feeling. So amazing, it was _painful._ Childe wanted more. 

_[And my mind…]_

Thoughts and images swirled in his mind like a tornado. Childe didn't know what kind of scene he liked better. The fantasy entourage of arrows piercing through Aether's flesh, or the image of the traveler moaning like whore in his private chambers. Perhaps he could break those limbs one by one to hear that beautiful voice scream for _him._ Or maybe, leave a mark of his right on Aether's midriff, letting everyone know that the beautiful outlander was _his_ and _his alone._

Childe knew very well he was getting too far deep into his own personal hellscape. Nevertheless, the harbinger couldn't help himself. He was very much overindulging himself at all these fantasies- all these desires. He was getting dizzy from it all. Childe's mouth was practically _watering_ at the thought of taking Aether for all of Teyvat to see. To see their supposed hero reduced into a mere fuck toy for _Tartaglia_ . Crying out his name, eyes rolling back, _begging for more as all eyes watched and listened hopelessly._

Childe groaned roughly, spilling into his hand with such thick quantity. His mind was spinning so much.

_[Cause you can run but you can't hide…]_

The chase was such a nice warm-up to their little game. Aether sprinted with all his stamina, yet not even he could outrun a harbinger. His cries fell upon deaf ears as Childe tackled him to the grass. There was little he could actually do, seeing he was flat on his stomach as Childe held his wrists on either side.

There was nowhere to run; there was nowhere to hide. Just an empty spot of grass with mountains towering over, the full moon shining above. Both males panted to catch their breath. Then came the moaning as Childe ground his hips against Aether's bottom. The harbinger leaned down, pressing his chest against Aether's back, moving his arms to tightly wrap around the other's smaller frame. 

Trapped and tired; aroused and tense. That was the traveler. Their desperation still clothed, yet the vibrations from Childe's humping went straight to his dick. All he could do was take it.

"Childe… Childe… Not enough…"

"...Agreed."

The sound of Childe's tone made Aether's heart skip a beat painfully. It was low and whispery. As it lit up the fire in his stomach, it caused him to shudder. Before he knew it, he was encased in water, and he felt light.

_[I'm gonna make you mine.]_

"Eyes on the mirror…" Childe said, a loving smile on his face. His eyes were void of light as he watched the full body mirror.

Aether couldn't move. His knees were spread apart, his dick at attention and dribbling. Arms tightly held behind him by his own scarf. He was leaning forward, his head being held by the base of his braid, forced to keep his sight on his reflection. He rocked along to Childe's hard thrusts, his tongue rolling out as saliva dripped from the tip.

"Chi- _Ah-!!"_ A snap of Childe's hips stopped Aether's cry.

The harbinger leaned close, burying his dick deep into the traveler. With a roll of his hips, he rasped, "Tartaglia."

Their eyes meet in the mirror. The sight of Aether's tears staining his cheeks made Tartaglia want to see more. His pacing began again, now brutal. Aether's body _wracked_ with the sudden overload of sensations as the harbinger abused that bundle of nerves.

"Ta...Tartag-...lia-..." The traveler sobbed, "Tartaglia…"

Tartaglia heaved, fixing his arms. His left arm now held Aether's neck in a chokehold; his right hand pressed against the spot right below Aether's belly button. He only kept his smile, his deep blue gaze was so sinister.

"Good boy…" He praised, gathering hydro in his right hand. His palm glowed for a few seconds before dimming. 

Aether cried at the sight and brutal thrusts, his walls tightening around Tartaglia's cock. A riptide symbol was now resting nicely upon his now-marked skin.

"Cum for me, my dear…"

And so he did with a shrill. Golden eyes rolled back as Aether's whole body convulsed violently, fucking himself on Tartaglia. His cum shot towards the mirror, splattering against his whorish reflection. The harbinger wrapped his right arm around the traveler's abdomen, keeping him in place as he fucked him through his orgasm, overstimulating the traveler. 

His mark glowed a blue and purplish light as he bottomed out, filling Aether with his cum. The blond choked on his cries, unable to stop cumming. Tartaglia took deep breaths, panting, and heaving. Aether's eyes had glazed over, expression reminiscent of bliss.

"Mine."

Tartaglia kissed the traveler's neck before biting down, his thrusts slowly starting up again. As for Aether… 

_[I'm out of my head,_

_Of my heart,_

_And my mind._

_Cause I can feel how your flesh is crying out for more.]_

**Author's Note:**

> ONCE AGAIN THINGS DID NOT GO AS I ORIGINALLY PLANNED /screams into the void and passes out


End file.
